Finish What You Started
by Bplum27
Summary: Rin was actually doing work when his twin Yukio interrupts him and makes, certain things... Hard.


**Welcome Back!**

**Right off the bat...**

**Wow, a first.**

**ANYWAYS WARNINGS!**

**-Incest. ( its Rin x Yukio, what did you expect?! )**

**-Minor swearing**

**-Tail play ( a slight kink of mine ;p )**

**-Kuro ( is he/she/it a warning? )**

**-Lemon start ( not finished ;) )**

**And I think thats it!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling!**

**Thats right, no obnonsious stuff!**

**Nvm I ruined it xD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin was just going about his normal day. Attending his classes only to fall asleep and get yelled at by his teachers, do some bickering with Bon, and get yelled at by Yukio.

Today, however, was alot different in his dorm room. Today, Rin was actually doing his work to cram for final exams.

Rin was sitting at his desk, his hair clipped to keep his bangs out of his eyes, still wearing his messy school uniform, and his face in a textbook. Kuro was by his side giving him encouraging words of 'Wisdom'.

"Rin, do you not know how to get rid of a demon?"

"Rin, do you not know how to make any balm or potion?"

"Rin, do you not know how to find the area of a circle?"

"Rin-"

"Kuro! Please shut up so I can concentrate!" Rin growled through clenched teeth, currently trying to stuff his memory of the origin of exorcism.

Kuro was taken back by Rin's outburst, but paid it no mind, as the struggling teen brought this onto himself.

The unlocking of the dorm room's only door pulled Rin from his thoughts, as did the 'Hello' he was greeted to by his younger brother.

"Nii-san, are you actually doing work for once?" Yukio questioned as he shut the door as soon as Kuro left, and shook off his exorcism jacked, hung it up, and placed his bag by his bag, only to rummage through it to find the assignments he still needed to grade.

"Shut up Yukio! I'm trying to concentrate!" Rin yelled, furiously scribbling down incoherent nonsence in an open notebook.

Yukio's eyes widened slightly before he let out a chuckle, moving to Rin to comb his hand through hisnhair, making the clip fall onto the desk.

"What the hell Yukio?!" Rin growled out as his bangs fell back to their natural potition on his face, making his tail twitch.

Yukio seemed to notice the twitching appendage and reached for it.

Rin gasped. "Y-Yukio, don't d-do that! It's Fu-ah!" Rin was cut off when Yukio startes stroking the length of his tail, making a moan slip out.

"It's what Nii-san?" Yukio chuckled, using the pad of his thumb to press down on the tip of the squirming appendage, making Rin stiffle another moan.

"F-fuck off Yuk-Yukio!" Rin gasped, "It's fucking s-sensitive!"

Yukio continued to stroke Rin's tail while Rin was trying not to moan too loud.

"Y-Yukio, hah, don't st-stop." Rin moaned out when he felt his nether regions harden.

"Didn't plan on it." Yukio mumbled out before mashing his and Rin's lips together in a heated kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Yukio's neck, Rin twisted his body to be fully facing his brother, begging him to continue further.

Yukio got the message and stopped stroking Rin's tain to tap his thigh, earning a whine from the teen.

Rin wrapped his legs around the taller males hips anyways, rubbing his clothed length against Yukio's, causing them both to moan.

With them in their new position, Yukio wrapped his arma around Rin's torso and led them both to Rin's bed, only to release him with a plop onto his matress.

Yukio looked down at his older brother with lust clouded eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this Nii-san? If we go through with this, there's no going back."

Rin grinned shepishly, "Anything beats getting out of exam reviews." Yukio frowned and sighed.

"Nii-san, I swear, you are impossible sometimes." Yukio muttered, making said male chuckle.

"But you love me anyways. Come finish what you started Yukio.~" Rin purred, earning a glare from his twin.

"Why don't you come finish what you have YET to start Rin." Yukio challanged, making Rin cross his arms in a pout and sink into the matress.

"Fine." Rin sighed, "Only if you do the same after." He grumbled out.

Yukio chuckled before pulling Rin up and into a chaste kiss. "Nii-san, you know I always finish what I start."

FIN

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**Sorry it's short, I wrote this a while ago, litterly started and ended on...**

**1/10/19 - 1/14/19**

**Pretty sure I skipped the weekend :P**

**But wow this went from 0 to 100 real quick!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Give me ideas to write!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
